LAB USE ONLY. To study the ability of hydrazine sulfate to influence the poor clinical outcome and nutritional status of patients with advanced non-small cell lung cancer and in adenocarcinoma of the colon in a prospective, double-blind, placebo-controlled randomized clinical trial.